Culminación
by Hessefan
Summary: No era más que un acto mecánico y frío… una horrible dosis de desgarradora realidad. ¿Era un sueño? A veces quería que lo fuera. La expresión risueña, tan característica de Kon, le restó magia a esa quimera. Era una sonrisa que había logrado conocer en ese último tiempo; una que no le pertenecía a Ichigo. Desequilibraba esa aparente estructura perfecta. Y el vacío, consumiéndola.


**Orgasmo**

* * *

Hessefan

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo. Bleach le pertenece._

_El fic se sigue llamando Orgasmo, pero con esta caza de brujas que está haciendo , prefiero dejar los títulos y asuntos lo más K y puritano posible.  
_

* * *

No era más que un acto mecánico y frío. Un efímero momento de colosal excitación, una intoxicación de sentidos, donde su sexo era invadido mientras iba despojándose de todo el dolor inmaterial. Nuevamente volvía a caer en la trampa. Y el placer, estallando intensamente en ella para, después, propagar ese vacío que se alimentaba de sus ilusiones, hasta dejarla sumida en la nada.

Su cuerpo se relajó, y cuando la mente se despejó, las ideas volvieron a acomodarse en su cabeza. Esa horrible dosis de desgarradora realidad.

El cuerpo de Ichigo, desnudo sobre ella ¿era un sueño? A veces quería que lo fuera. La expresión risueña tan característica de Kon, le restó magia a esa quimera. Era una sonrisa que había logrado conocer en ese último tiempo, una que no le pertenecía a Ichigo.

Todo había sucedido de una manera tan vertiginosa que, por más intentos que hacía Orihime para dar con todos los detalles de la primera vez, no podía. Tenía vagas impresiones, recuerdos difusos. Kon la había tratado tan suavemente que, de sentir cobardía y recelo, enseguida logró la confianza necesaria para alcanzar una utópica e irreal paz.

Y vacío, el eterno vacío en ella, consumiéndola. Porque por mucho que el cuerpo de Ichigo le correspondiese, por más que ella lograse adueñarse de cada célula que componía su carne, sabía que no se trataba de él.

Para Kon era único poder sentirse tan vivo. Y aunque al principio se trató de un superfluo coqueteo con ella, acabó por convertirse en algo similar a una adicción.

Y quizás llegó tan lejos porque, en el fondo, jamás esperó que le correspondiese. La había avasallado un día en el que Orihime tenía las defensas bajas y la inmensa necesidad de ser correspondida. Agotada de esa monotonía que tan mal acostumbrada la tenía, a ese no-vivir.

Con el tiempo, el malestar se había vuelto tolerable; había aprendido a lidiar con eso. Pero el estar sola, el no encontrar unos brazos amables en donde refugiarse, unos labios que le dedicaran palabras de adoración o siquiera una mirada cargada de deseo era, por momentos, un auténtico flagelo.

No había nada malo en ella. Solo… solo veneraba_ demasiado_ a Kurosaki. Y eso no le permitía abrirse_, vivir y morir_. No quería. Una parte de ella simplemente anhelaba su cariño, y acababa conformándose con lo poco que tenía.

Pero Kon había llegado a ella desequilibrando esa aparente estructura perfecta. Le había dado la posibilidad de fantasear con lo inadmisible de una manera mucho más tangible; pero había diferencias claras. Podía tener el cuerpo de Ichigo, podía temblar ante cada orgasmo, podía esperar por la visita cada sábado, pero siempre quedaría esa grieta en ella, en su alma de princesa.

Kon no se esforzaba demasiado para evitarle tantos dramas existenciales; pese a ser un Alma Modificada entendía muy bien el quid del asunto. Por eso jamás preguntó, ni reprochó o siquiera reclamó un espacio; uno que de todos modos no le correspondía.

Y de esa forma, sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta, acabaron por compartir más que la cama. También sus desilusiones.

Pequeñas conversaciones que develaban miedos ocultos, sueños y proyectos vanos, ilusiones y anhelos incumplidos. Pero, ninguna de esas palabras, salían de la seguridad imaginaria que les otorgaban esas cuatro paredes. Creían que esos encuentros furtivos pasaban desapercibidos, incluso hasta para ellos mismos.

Pero un día el timbre de su departamento sonó, y cuando Orihime fue atender se dio cuenta de todos esos signos que el tiempo le había estado dando, y que había querido eludir. Detrás de la puerta no estaba Kon, como cada sábado, sino del mismísimo Ichigo haciendo uso de su cuerpo. Tenía la potestad sobre él, después de todo.

La saludó, entabló una distante y nerviosa conversación banal, y luego de hablar sobre el clima y de lo bien que le quedaba el peinado nuevo, fue al punto.

—En unos meses nos casaremos con Rukia.

Orihime intentó sonreír, pero la mueca no le nació natural.

—F-Felicitaciones… —su propia voz le sonó ajena, impersonal.

—Por eso le pedí a Kon que…

Ella asintió. Lo entendía, Ichigo tenía derecho a reclamarlo. ¿Debía sentirse agradecida con él? Era tan patético sentirse agradecida por ello, pero lo estaba. No podía evitarlo.

Una parte de ella no entendía qué era lo que de repente le había puesto tan triste: si el previsible casamiento de sus amigos, si la ruptura total de sus ensueños, si el hecho de que no podría volver a tocar el cuerpo de Ichigo o la innegable _realidad_ de que no volvería a sentir jamás el calor de Kon de esa manera tan _real_.

Lo entendió poco tiempo después. Durante esos meses previos al enlace entre Rukia e Ichigo, no supo nada de _él_, pero el timbre volvió a sonar un sábado por la tarde, y en esa ocasión sí se trató de Kon, solo que en un cuerpo distinto. Y pese a ser un mero gigai, nunca le pareció ver a un Kon tan real como en ese momento.

Lucía gracioso; el pelo alborotado era corto y le caía desordenadamente sobre los expresivos ojos. Se lo notaba asustado y no era para menos. Nerviosamente colocó las manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de jean e intentó que las palabras surgieran con fluidez. Lejos de conseguirlo.

—¿Crees que… que podrías quererme a _mí_?

Orihime asintió con energía. Podía hacer el intento, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, en sus soledades, tener a Kon era un alivio.

Se sintió egoísta, pero al menos se esforzaría por amar aquello que nunca había podido tocar cada vez que el cuerpo de Ichigo fue suyo.

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero de reparar en la oscuridad que había a su alrededor, devorándola como si se tratara de un Hollow, se encontraba necesitando sentirse así; prefiriendo la sombra: voluntariamente atada y dependiente al calor de un sentimiento que la remendaba a medias.

Era una princesa sin amor, encerrada en un castillo de naipes; con un príncipe inalcanzable y de alma intocable.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_27 de mayo de 2012_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
